What happened to Sam and Freddie?
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Samantha Puckett is a full on bad-ass who hates everyone from Ridgeway High and Fredward Benson is a footballer who hates everyone that are from Rosewood High. What will happen when a prank gone means that both schools merge to become one and Sam and Freddie get to know each other. P.S. crappy at summary, story is a lot better.
1. Chapter 1: Pranks and People

**Here goes, my new iCarly story that I have been writing since March pu only decided to publish it now. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pranks and People

Samantha Puckett and Jade Bronxton ran down the side-walk at full speed not daring to look back at their master prank gone wrong. Once at the end of the street both girls stopped and looked at Rosewood High, the building now engulfed in flames. After about a minute of watching the fire they continued to run until they reached the old rusty bus stop that was right outside the Groovy Smoothie.

The girls sat down on the bench inside the bus stop shelter so they could catch their breath, as they had just run over one and a half miles and only stopping once.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Jade whispered, worried.

"I… I don't know" Sam answered shakily. Her face went from worried to shocked in a matter of seconds, "Oh no!" she put her hand up to her face to cover her gaping mouth, after removing her hand she said "Dean, we left Dean in cafeteria"

"You don't think he's still in their? Do you?" Jade said now very worried.

"He'll be fine" Sam said trying to relieve some of the pressure both girls had on them, then her phone buzzed, she looked down at her phone and read the text she had gotten. Once reading it she looked up at her friend, worried "Look I have to go, but I'll meet you at Dugz tomorrow, k" she said standing up quickly, making her blonde curls bounce around, and stuck her phone back in her pocket, and ran off.

Once she had turned the corner at the end of the street she got her phone out of her pocket again and looked at the text she had gotten not 5 minutes before.

_To Samantha,_

_Get home NOW! It is very important. _

_You have till 9:30 to be back_

_From Daddy_

She checked her watch, it was now 9 o'clock and it took 40 minutes to get to the house from where she was, plus she had to get her motorcycle from outside Forever 21 in the centre of the city so she decided to run to make sure she wasn't late… again.

After finally reaching her house she parked her bike and ran inside out of the now rainy Seattle sky. She quickly ran upstairs to change before her dad could see her clothes, he didn't approve of the clothes she wore so he made her wear, more, practical clothing. Also taking out her contacts and replacing them with her Gok Wan designer glasses.

She returned to the main hallway of the house after 20 minutes changing, to find her father standing there with a very annoyed expression on his face. "You're late, we have someone to meet you" he said dragging Sam into the living room. She looked at him with a bizarre look. "Samantha this is Freddie and his mother Marissa. Say hello"

"Dad I'm not 5 I know what to do" She exclaimed before shining a bright smile at them "Hi" she said, offering a hand shake, the older woman took it and grinned.

"Hey, I'm Freddie and this is my mom" he didn't seem to want to be here either.

"Hello honey, oh I haven't seen you in years. You look so different to what I remember" she smiled.

"Why don't I and Marissa talk over some business and you two can get acquainted. Ok?" Sam's father asked.

"Let's go Dave" she said before walking out the room, closely followed by Marissa. I looked around the room awkwardly then decided to sit down on the couch.

"You just gonna stand there or relax and sit down" I said, smirking. He just stood there ignoring me. I hated him already, and I only met him 5 minutes ago. _Ughh_. "Hello, are you gonna sit down or just stand their ignoring me".

He turned around removing the earphones in his ears. "What?" he asked confused. He looked at me confused then sat down.

"Now you hear me!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I ignoring you?" he asked sarcastically. Sam glared at Freddie before getting up from her seat on the couch and walked out of the room into the kitchen, closely followed by Freddie.

Sam bent down to get a bag of BBQ crisps from the lower cupboard, she jumped when she looked up and saw Freddie stand right next to her leaning against the wooden cabinets, smirking. "Scared?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed now very annoyed. "So I'm guessing you go to that posh school, um, Ridgeway isn't it?"

"Yeah, I go there. But at least I don't go to Rosewood, it's like the worst school in the state" Sam had a shocked look on her face, she wanted to slap him for what he had just said about her school but she knew that she would have to admit to going there first "Oh you don't go there, do you?" he once again smirked.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Ok ok, calm down princess" he chuckled. "So where do you go to school?" by now they were back in the living room sitting on either sides of the white leather sofa next to the large 50 inch TV.

"And that is any of your business because…?" she trailed off. She was about to speak again but her phone buzzed and she checked to see who it was. It read:

_To Sam_

_What happened earlier? Where did you go? Text me_

_From Jade xx_

Sam quickly read the text and her face relaxed, she texted back to say that she had to go home and was alright, then confirmed tomorrow.

"So your just gonna ignore me now?" Freddie sarcastically questioned.

"Huh?" Sam looked up from her phone confused.

"I said you're name like 10 times, you zoned out"

"Oh" she said, her phone rang. She looked at her phone once again to find out who it was no surprise. It was Zoe, her sister who was 16 only 2 years younger than her she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam, hi. Look I think dad locked the gate 'coz I can't get in, open the gate for me. Pleeeease!" she pleaded.

"Fine, give me 2 minutes, we have guests" Sam said, glancing at the boy sitting opposite her she hung up the phone "I'll be right back, if my dad comes in say I went to go get something out of my room, ok"

"OK" he simply replied. And she walked out of the room to the controls box in the main hallway of the house; she opened it and looked for the 'Front Gate' switch. It was 4 rows down on the immediate left, she flipped it and the gate opened.

Through the glass of the front door she could make out the silhouette of her younger sister and opened the door for her. "Why can you never be back on time, I was on the other side of town and I got here before curfew!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry but I got caught up in the traffic caused by the _fire _at Rosewood" As Sam heard those words a lump arose in her throat, allowing no air through. Zoe could see her sister's reaction to what she just said. "What did you do?"

"Why would you automatically think that I did something?" Sam asked, in annoyance.

"Because you have your guilty face on".

"I do not, anyway I have to get back to our _guest _and you need to go to your room. I'm the only one allowed out because of him" Sam exclaimed.

"I'll go to my room _after _I get a drink".

"You mean, see what the guest looks like" Sam said stated.

"You know me so well sis" Zoe said with a sarcastic grin, then walked through into the living room towards the kitchen, stopping just before she reached the door to get a look at the guy sitting staring at his blue pearphone. "Hello" she said to him.

"Hey" he said, still looking at his phone.

"You must be Sam's friend".

"No he's not" she heard Sam's voice echo around the large living room. This made the teen to look up from his phone to see what was going on. "I have to _watch _him whilst Dad talks to his mom" she used air-quotes for _watch_.

"Cool" Zoe said whilst walking into the kitchen for her drink.

"Nice sister" Freddie said a little sarcastically. Sam gave him an _I now right_ look, so her sister wouldn't hear her and yet another one of their screaming matches began again.

"So do you know _why _your mom is here at…" she stopped mid-sentence to check the clock on her phone then looking up again "…10:15 at night".

"How should I know, I just got dragged along" he said, a little anger in his voice.

"Do get angry with me, I was just asking. Jesus!" I exclaimed.

"Who said anything about me being angry?"

"Me"

"Oh shut up" he scoffed.

"Don't tell me to shut up, in my house"

"I just did" he smirked.

Sam quickly got angrier and angrier _what the? _She thought _He is such a dweeb!_ Before she had the chance to kill him, she heard faint voice getting louder and louder towards the living room. "Yes, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Mrs Benson said cheerily. "You too Marissa" Sam's father replied.

Marissa and Dave walked into the room smiling.

"Did you two have fun?" Dave asked.

"Of course we did, it was amazing" Sam said, her words dripped in sarcasm. Her father gave her a disapproved look then within a split second turned to Marissa to show her and Freddie the way out.

"Finally" Freddie growled, underneath his breath.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I know I've been a bit absent with the posts of my other stories but I promise I will finish this story.**

**Oh and, don't forget Review, Follow and Favorite. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: First day at Ridgeway

**Well her is chapter 2 enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day at Ridgeway

Two weeks had passed since The Fire of Rosewood High, as people had called it, and Sam's encounter with Fredward Benson. Sam and Jade were on their way to Ridgeway High School on the upper side of Seattle. Because the fire had burnt down Rosewood High the pupils had been sent to Ridgeway High along with some of the Rosewood Faculty.

Most people who went to or lived in the area of Rosewood High thought of Ridgeway as the place that posh and rich kids went from the city. The school was very successful and had a lot of important pupils. The pupils of Ridgeway thought of Rosewood as the dump of the city, it was a run-down old school full of misfits and trouble makers, and the problem of the fire wasn't giving them any favours.

Sam and Jade stopped outside Dugz and sat on the window ledge outside. They sat there for 5 minutes waiting for Danni, Chris and Liam. Danni and Chris were fraternal twins; Chris was also Sam's boyfriend. Liam was Chris's best friend and also Jade's Boyfriend.

After they had finally arrived Jade and Sam jumped up from their seats on the window ledge and in front of their three friends and headed off down the street to Ridgeway.

"This is gonna be so much fun isn't it?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

"I know right" Danni replied with same amount of sarcasm.

"Do we really have to go?" Jade whined.

"Yeah 'cause it yours and Sam's fault that we have to, so your going" Liam said.

"We know you don't have to say it again" Sam said, annoyed.

"Looks like we are at the school for Martians" Chris joked. They had arrived outside the school and were looking around the large school. "Let's go" He continued as he began to walk ahead closely followed by everyone else.

The group of teens entered the front entrance of the building and were making their way to find there new lockers. They walked down a long corridor filled with lots of staring Ridgeway goers but they didn't really care, but Sam stopped when she saw the doffus that was at her house about 2 weeks ago.

Sam looked over at the boy standing against the lockers to her left and smirked. "Sam. You coming, or what?" Jade said, who was about 2 feet ahead of her with the rest of the group.

"I wish, look, I'll catch up with you in a minute but I need to sort something out first, okay?"

Sam replied walking over to the boy. "Sure, see ya" Jade said before walking away to join the boys. Once Jade was out of eye sight Sam walked over to the boy that was standing watching her as he had since she began down the hall mere minutes before.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is Mr Benson" she said with a slight laugh.

"I could say the same to you miss Puckett" Freddie replied in the same tone. "Enjoying the school so far?"

"No" Sam said blankly "it's just so… boring".

"Oh really? Well at least there is a school here. I bet with all the new Rosewood kids it won't see the end of lame and stupid pranks until next year after Rosewoods rebuilt" Sam pretended to look offended then they both burst out laughing.

"Very funny but I would like to say my pranks are neither lame nor stupid they are funny and awesome, ya know" Sam said just as a dark haired brunette walked up to Freddie's side and snuggled into him.

"Hey Freddie and…?" the girl said to the before turning to Sam. The girl looked Sam up and down with a hidden disgust in her eye at what she saw.

"Sam" she said with a smile

"Sam" the girl repeated with a fake smile before she leant up to whisper something into Freddie's ear, unfortunately this girl was not a very good whisperer as Sam could hear loud and clear just what the girl thought of her.

"Why are you talking to that lame excuse of a girl; a Rosewood girl which is even worse. You could catch some sort of disease or something 'cause she lives in _that_ part of town. Plus you know she just wants your money" She said with smirk.

"You know if you want to say something about me you say it to my face" Sam said angrily.

"Okay" The girl chirped "B-bye Rosewood girl, leave us alone" whilst she used her hands to direct away from them down the corridor.

"And what if I don't? What can you do" Sam looked her up and down "Barbie".

"I will not be spoken to like that, Freddie do something" she whined.

"Yeah Freddie please help me because I'm so much of a priss I can't fight my own battles" Sam said sarcastically laughing. Freddie managed to suppress the laughter but still stifled a chuckle.

"I'll take care of her Carly, I'll be right back" he said before guiding Sam away from the fuming girl.

"Well she is quite the princess" Sam joked.

"Really I never noticed" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Very funny now where are we going?" Sam questioned.

"Away from Carly, trust me you don't want to be on her bad side"

"I think I already am"

"Me too" Freddie replied "Anyway d'you want me to show you the Hall for all the Rosewood people have to go?"

"Fine by me" Sam said.

"It's only round the corner"

"Ok". Just as they came to the doors to the Hall the bell rang.

"See you later"

"See ya"

Freddie began back to his locker for his history textbook before making his way to class.

Lesson one of the day Freddie had history. The lesson was about 40 minutes through when the door opened revealing 6 Rosewood people.

"Are you Mr… Howard?" Someone asked.

"Yes now find a seat" he replied irritated. Among the group of six Freddie could see Sam, she also saw him and quickly proceeded to the available seat next to him. "Hello stranger".

"Hi"

Everyone in the class was buzzing talking to the new six pupils of the class. "Quiet!" Mr Howard shouted from his desk at the front of the classroom "Read pages 10-16 then answer questions 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9 and 15. If you don't, detention" he said with an evil grin.

The reading was really easy and everyone must have finished within ten minutes but the questions were very complicated, just the way Mr Howard liked it. Freddie finish still in a quick time but Sam barley finish when the bell when for class changeover. "Hurry up and get out of my class. NOW!" Mr Howard shouted as the students rushed out of the classroom.

"Why is he so evil?" Sam asked.

"He was born that way" Freddie chuckled at his private joke before asking "What class do you have next?"

She picked out her new timetable from the pile of books she was carrying and looked at her new timetable "French with Miss… Boldchurch, is the lady bold or something?" Sam asked jokily.

"No" Freddie answered puzzled "but I have French as well so I can show you the way" Freddie replied.

"Good 'cause this school is like a maze" Sam whined "I didn't think it was so big". Sam and Freddie turned the corner into one of the hallways to get to the French room, they were just talking about how and why Mr Howard can be so evil when Sam saw Jade and immediately ran over to her.

"Hi" Sam said.

"Hey" Jade said "So, who was Mr hot that you were talking to this morning?" she asked.

"Oh nobody, just someone" Sam shrugged off; she didn't want Jade or any of her friends, especially Dean, to know about her new friend.

"Really?" Jade asked not entirely convinced.

"Really" Sam answered confidently.

"Ok but just so you know Mr hot just left" Jade smirked pointing to the end of the corridor they were going to, to get to French.

"Thanks I got to go I promised my mom that I _wouldn't _get into any trouble for at least the first week so I can't be late for my next class. See you at lunch, bye" Sam said before running in the direction her friend had pointed out.

She turned the corner to be met with a loud "Boo!" naturally she jumped about 10 feet in the air and then hit the person in front of her who was laughing uncontrollably.

"What was that for?" Sam shouted annoyed realising it was none other than Freddie Benson. "You scared me half to death ya know?"

"Sorry" he said between laughs "I couldn't help it, it was so funny".

"I hate you for that" Sam said walking off down the corridor amongst the crowds of teens then suddenly realised she didn't know the way and slowly walked back to Freddie, which he smirked at "I don't know the way" she said quietly.

"Follow me" he was still smirking.

"I still hate you"

"I didn't think you would be _that _scared"

"I was not scared" Sam stated.

"I think you were, because you jumped 10 feet high when I said boo" He retorted.

"It wasn't that funny stop smirking" Sam demanded.

"And if I say no…?"

"I'll hurt you" she smirked, but he couldn't reply before they reached they reached the entrance to Miss Boldchurch's classroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review Follow Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: Second day at Ridgeway

**So here I am back with chapter 3. Enjoy it cause I spent a long time writing this even though it's the shortest of the three chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Second day at Ridgeway

Her first had gone pretty good after History. After French Sam had Biology, Social Studies and IT. She had at least one friend in each class. She had Biology with Chris; Social Studies with Danni and IT with Freddie, Jade and Chris.

Sam hoped that her second day would be just as good as she had Art, which was her favorite subject, she loved drawing and painting. It was her thing.

The next day she walked into the front entrance of Ridgeway with her best friend Jade and headed straight for their lockers which were right next to each other. Both girls were talking about random things like yesterday, a really cute guy that jade met in her chemistry class and Mr Howard.

"So how is Mr Hot that you were with yesterday?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First of all, stop calling his that. Secondly he's fine so shut up before I make you" Sam replied in an annoyed tone.

"Shutting up now" Jade stated before shutting her locker to turn to Sam. Her phone buzzed letting her know she had a text from someone so she got it out to check it. It was from Chris.

To: Jadeyxx

Me & da guys r skippin' 1st and 2nd period 2day.

We're at the bike shed at the other end of da parking lot. U & Sam come and hang out wiv us

From: Chris

Jade looked up from her phone to see Sam starring at her with an are-you-gonna-talk-to-me-or-just-text-Chris-all-da y-look. "Chris just text me…"

"What a big surprise" Sam butted in sarcastically.

But it didn't faze her "Chris just texted me" she repeated "he said to meet him and the guys in the bike shed on the other side of the parking lot, they're going to miss first and second period. You gonna come?"

"I can't. I promised mom that I wouldn't get into trouble, remember, and even if I don't get caught she'll know and I'll be in more trouble" Sam said in annoyance.

"Oh well I'll see you in Art later, Bye" Jade said as she turned on her feet and walked away to the front door and out into the student parking lot.

"Bye" Sam whispered.

"Hello" a deep voice whispered in her ear which caused her to jump, not as much as yesterday but still she jumped. She turned around to see Freddie smirking; it was getting to be a habit of his. "Someone's a little jumpy today".

"I like jumping, as a matter-o-factly" Sam retorted.

"A matter-o-factly? You do know that was the worst comeback in the history of the planet" he laughed.

"Stop laughing it's not funny" she whined, the frown on her face slowly changing to a smile "you're so immature" she said nudging his arm.

"I know" he simply replied.

"So no Miss Evil today?"

"Who?"

"Carly, I think that was her name. You know I prefer Miss Evil, it suits her better".

"No need to be rude" Freddie scolded.

"Sorry" Sam said with her hands lazily up in the air as if she had been caught by the police. "Is she your friend or something?"

"Girlfriend" Freddie replied. Sam face fell.

"No way!" Sam stated as if it was a joke.

"Yeah, anyway let's get to class before the bell go…"he didn't finish because the bell went for the first lesson of the day.

"Ok, quick question. Are there any other teachers like Mr Howard here or is it just him?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Only Ms Briggs, I have her for English and I have English with you so you'll meet her in a minute. By the way be nice, she's worse than Mr Howard. I had an hour hour detention a few weeks ago for correcting her when we were reading to kill a mocking bird"

"Harsh!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know I missed football training and almost had to miss the game that Friday night".

"So you're a footballer and a nerd?" Sam questioned.

"Not a nerd more a…?"

"Nub?" Sam offered.

"Intelligent person"

"Nope definitely a nub"

"I'm not gonna win this am I?"

"Not a chance" Sam smirked. They arrived at Ms Briggs' classroom and silence fell as they entered the quiet class, they hurried to the last two seats at the back of the classroom and sat down.

"So nice of you join Mr Benson, Miss Puckett" a croaky voice echoed throughout the room.

"As always Ms Briggs" Freddie retorted leaning back in his desk to relax.

"And you must be the infamous Miss Samantha Puckett" Ms Briggs stated.

"Sam" she stated.

"So Samantha how does it feel to be in honours English?" Ms Briggs asked with an evil grin twin to the one Mr Howard had worn the day before upon meeting the troublemaker.

"Ok I guess but I thought that I would be learning instead of talking to an old hag such as herself" Sam answered with an evil smile; this didn't even faze Ms Briggs, she managed to surpass the urge to send her straight to the principal's office then and there.

"Samantha would you come up to the front of the class" Ms Briggs stated.

"Nah I'm good here thanks"

"It wasn't a question, here now or triple homework for everyone in the class" Everyone groaned in unison at the mention of homework. "You have ten seconds". Sam slowly stood up from her wooden desk and made her way to the front of the class.

"Why am I here?" Sam asked lazily.

"I would like you to answer me four questions about English, we'll see if you deserve to be here" Sam glared at her, she was the only person from Rosewood to get into honours English and all the other students were Ridgeway goers.

"Sure" Sam replied calmly.

"First. Who was the writer and producer of the English plays Hamlet and Richard III?" Ms Briggs.

"Easy, William Shakespeare" Sam said with a smirk.

"Next. What is the name of the poem consisting of 14 lines of alternate rhyming couplets that featured in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet?"

"A sonnet" Sam said "Are these questions going to get harder or…?"

"Question three. Explain what the recreation of an original text is".

"The recreation of an original text is where a certain text that is set in a certain form and taken and rewritten into a different one using by using the atmosphere which is describe in the emotional mood and physical description. It also must keep the same three basis' of the text which are setting, characters and action". Most of the students in the class where very impressed with what was supposed to be a dumb Rosewood girl who turned out to actually have a brain. But Sam loved English it was one of the things she was pretty good at, academically that is.

"Fourth and final question. Explain the difference between fiction and non-fiction and what they are used for".

"Fiction is based on opinions and ideas, things that aren't real like in stories and plays that include made up characters, events and settings. Whereas non-fiction is based on fact using statistics which can be proven. It's based on reality and real life events, this is commonly found in newspapers opposed to Magazines because they are fictional based and are filled with the writer personal opinions and ideas". Sam smiled "Am I done?" she asked before making her way back to her seat.

"Well class looks like we may have found our new top student" Sam couldn't believe it Ms Briggs had deemed her top of the class.

Ms Briggs moved swiftly on with her lesson after that. The rest of the period flew by quite quickly by and the class got up to leave as the bell went. Sam was heading for the door when she heard someone say her name "Sam".

She turned around to see it was Ms Briggs. "Yes Ms Briggs is there something you want?" she asked in her most fake sweet voice she could.

"I would like to offer you a little advice Sam. You can get a lot further in life if you cut the tough-girl-I-don't-care act. You are very good at English I've had a look at you previous work from Rosewood, some of your work is the best I have seen in years, you have a real talent for writing. And I don't give out to many compliments, I expect great things from you Sam" Ms Briggs smiled.

"Thanks Ms Briggs" Sam smiled, not one of her fake smiles but a genuine smile, and then left for her next class.

'I can't believe she likes my work nobody has ever said that much about it, a teacher thinks I can actually do something other than be a nuisance.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is my most favorite story that I written on here and I really want to know what people think good or bad so leave a review of what you think. Also Follow and favorite xx**

**Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mean Girls

**I am sooo sorry but I've been really busy so I wasn't able to update on Monday but here it is now.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The story of iCarly

Chapter 4: Mean Girls

Sam was so caught up in her thoughts of what Ms Briggs had said she didn't realise the group of girls that were right in front of her. She was staring at the tiled floor of the hallway and accidentally stumbled into one of girls in the group.

"Watch where your go…" the dark haired girl said before she turned around to face Sam. "Oh look, it's Freddie's stalker or is it best friend; I'm not quite sure as you seemed to follow him around the whole of yesterday".

"Nice. I prefer to be referred to as a friend that can kick your sorry butt all the way Chicago" Sam smirked at the slight shocked expression that wavered across Carly's face; although Carly was shocked she was also somewhat impressed at how her criticism hadn't fazed Sam, not even a little. "Quick question. Why did Freddie agree to go out with you?"

"Ok. Two things Blondie, 1) He asked me out and 2) Why do you care? You're not in love with him or something?"

"No, but if you actually think that once again I offer to kick your butt to Chicago or how about LA, the people there are more… you. How about that?"

"You need to stay away from my Freddie or we will hurt you!" Carly exclaimed as the group of girls surrounding the girls grew closer and closer to Sam.

"Do you really think you can hurt me? I could break every single one of you girls no problem"

"Is that a challenge?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes it is. If you want I can start right now; most of you girls I can take in less than 60 seconds. Piece of cake" Said with a smirk. She suddenly jumped back into the huddle of girls elbowing two in the stomach and kicking another in the shin causing loud shrieks from the girls. "That should do it" Sam said to herself, quite satisfied with the outcome before heading off to class. "bye Barbie".

"I swear we will make her suffer for that!" Carly exclaimed "Come on girls get up, we have a blonde demon to report to Principal Franklin" she said with an evil grin. Carly had overheard the conversation Sam had had the previous day with Jade about the fact that she wasn't allowed to get into trouble. Carly had wanted to get Sam like that; she wanted to get her into trouble.

Sam raced to her class in case of another encounter before next lesson. She wanted to avoid Freddie for a while, just to let things calm down. She didn't really want to have another pointless talk with Carly about how she need to stay away from her precious Freddie or, this time, there probably would be consequences and she wasn't a very big fan of that happening.

"What did Ms Briggs want to talk to you about after English?" Freddie asked as Sam slipped into her seat at the back of the class for what would probably be yet another horrifically boring and useless History lesson.

"Nothing much just she wanted to keep an eye on me 'cause I was a Rosewood girl. Nothing I haven't heard before" Sam shrugged off.

"Ok" Freddie replied.

"Mr Benson have you and Miss Puckett quite finished your little conversation or would you like to continue it at the front of the class?"

"I'm fine here sir" Freddie replied.

"Would you like a detention Mr Benson?"

"No thanks but I'm pretty sure you'll give me one anyway"

"Correct, you too miss Puckett"

"Why me?" Sam exclaimed suddenly paying attention to the conversation.

"I don't I just felt like it" He replied with a devilish smile. The PA system came on after about 20 minutes of torture that some people, crazy people, called history. '_Could Miss Puckett, Miss Shay and Mr Benson come to the school office? I repeated Miss Puckett, Miss Shay and Mr Benson to the school office. Thank you" _Echoed through the system.

"What did I do now?" Sam almost shouted.

"Shut up Puckett and leave!" Mr Howard shouted whilst he pointed at the door gesturing for them to leave.

Once the two were outside they silently made their way to the office to find Carly sitting on one of the few chair lined up outside Principal Franklin's office door smirking. Although Freddie was unsure of what exactly had happened during his absence of the two girls but Sam knew exactly what Carly was doing and she was ready for it.

"Carly what happened?" Freddie asked as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"That happened!" Carly exclaimed pointing at Sam; Sam didn't care what Carly was going to do to her all she knew was she had to beat her at it.

"Sam what did you do to Carly?" Freddie asked her with an angry look.

"I did nothing to _Carly _but I may have done something to a few of her friends" Sam replied.

"Thanks to you Zoe had to go to the emergency room and Willow and Fiona are with nurse".

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Sam!"

"Nothing I swear" Sam said just before the office opened revealing Principal Franklin.

"Sam can you come in for a minute?"

"Sure" she said walking into the room and sitting on the wooden chair against to Principal Franklin's desk.

"Sam I hope that you are fully aware of what you have done and that it will not be tolerated in this school. Although I would like to hear what you say I will still take into consideration what both Miss Shay and Mr Benson have to say".

"There are two problems with that though. 1) Benson wasn't even there and 2) Carly is a liar".

"Ok, now tell me exactly what happened".

"Well I came out of English with Ms Briggs and went to History and I was looking at one of my textbooks so I didn't see where I was going so I accidentally stumbled into Carly then she started to tell me to leave Freddie alone or else, when I'm not even doing anything wrong with Freddie we're just friends and then we had a bit of a disagreement involving Chicago and LA then accidentally did some things to some girls then I walked away and I heard her say that I would suffer and that pretty much it".

"Ok. Thank You Miss Puckett please take a seat outside and send Carly in".

"Sure thing" she said before she left "He wants to talk to you Carly" she said pointing to Carly.

"Thanks" Carly replied sarcastically.

"I hate her and I only met her yesterday" Sam exclaimed "Can you really hate someone that fast?"

"Yeah".

"I wonder why you had to come up. You weren't even there" Sam pondered.

"Yeah neither do I. I bet it's just because they think I might have been there" Freddie said shakily.

"Ok" Sam said giving him a weird look. Just then Carly came out of Principal Franklin's office smiling.

"He wants to talk to you now Freddie" Carly said as she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he got up and went into the Principal's office.

"So how have you been Barbie?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Not too bad Blondie" Carly replied just as sarcastic. After the brief conversation between the two girls they sat in silence for what felt like, to them, hours but was actually only 5 minutes.

Principal Franklin's door opened to show Freddie with a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Well I've heard everything I need to. Carly, Freddie go back to class. Sam in my office" Principal Franklin said before walking back into his office.

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked bluntly taking a seat in the chair opposite to the desk in the centre of the room, Principal gave Sam a look that told her that she was defiantly in trouble "What's my punishment?" she asked.

"Three weeks detention twice a week and you will apologise to the girls you hurt and to Carly" Sam just scoffed "And none of that or it'll be a suspension. I may not the strictest teacher ever but if I need to then I will".

"Ok fine" Sam managed to bring herself to say before getting up from her chair and heading towards her door.

"Oh, Miss Puckett" Sam turned around to face her principal "I don't want to see you again. For your sake".

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter of What happened to Sam and Freddie please tell me what you think good or bad I want to know. Please Review | Follow | Favorite**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

**Here I am with chapter 5 of my story, I am sooo sorry about the lateness of the chapter but I have been really busy and I also had some problems with my computer so I haven't been able to update but now here it is chapter 5. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meeting the family

Sam sat in between her little sisters, Charlotte and Jordan, offering help with their homework when she could. She always helped her sisters with homework because that's the type of person she was at home; she was a kind and helpful person.

"So do understand it now Jo?" Sam asked pointing at a question on her homework sheet.

"I think so" she replied with slight confusion on her face.

"And that's means you have absolutely no clue what's so ever" Charlotte pointed out.

"No!" Jo exclaimed "I do have a _small _clue of it. Sorta" she said as she calmed down.

"Really?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow "Then answer question 12. 27 times 1.5 add 7.5 divided by 10 equals what?"

"Um… uhh… is it?... 41?"

"Close. Its 41.25, but that's a great answer" Sam smiled. "Well looks like all the homework is done so it's time for hot chocolate" she asked as she stood up from her seat on the floor.

"Yes" the girls shouted. Just then a loud thud came rocketing down the stairs and a young boy jumped into the kitchen where all three girls where now standing.

"Did someone say hot chocolate?" the boy asked.

"Bobby, did you wire cameras and microphone to the living room again?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"No" he replied guiltily.

"Liar" Charlotte shouted.

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am not"

"Are"

"Am n…" he couldn't finish before their mother walked into the kitchen with a very annoyed and angry look on his face.

"Guys I need you to be quiet I have a business call on the phone so please, shut up" she asked her face softening.

"Sorry dad" Sam apologised.

"Dad, bobby put cameras and microphone in the living room and spied on us" Jordan stated.

Mr Puckett turned to Bobby with a concerned look "What have I said about spying on your sisters".

"I didn't spy on them" he defended.

"Ok well I can't sort this out now I'll do it later" he said before walking out of the room and back to his office.

"So who still wants hot chocolate?" Sam asked all three children.

"Me" all three shouted with excitement.

"Ok let's get started".

20 minutes later the three children sat at the breakfast bar slurping their hot chocolates silently, whilst Sam sat on the counter in the kitchen opposite them also quietly drinking her hot chocolate, the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it" Sam said jumping off the counter and heading towards the door. She made her way to the door and opened it "Hello" she started.

"Hi Sam" Freddie said.

"Hi what are you doi…" Marissa butted in.

"Hello Sam is your father in? I have to talk to him urgently.

"Yeah he's in his office why?"

"Oh I just need to talk to him".

"Ok well just go straight in then"

"Thanks" she said before going inside.

"D'you want to come in?" Sam asked.

"No I'm fine standing out here in the cold" he replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha come in before I shut the door" Sam stated.

"Ok" he said as he stepped inside.

"So what did Franklin give you?"

"Three weeks, twice a week. No problem" Sam said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, knowing Carly she could have made it a lot worse".

"As long as my mom doesn't find out anything is fine".

"Cool"

"Well do you want a drink?" Sam asked as the made their way into the kitchen.

"Sure".

"Peppy cola?".

"Thanks".

"So what was that with your mom?"

"I don't know. I got back from football practise and she was freaking out".

"Interesting" Sam said with a smirk.

"Sam! Jo and Bobby poured my hot chocolate on me! And now my head really hurts" Charlotte said as she charged out of the kitchen, she was more upset than angry as the hot chocolate was burning her head. She ran into Sam crying.

"Charley I'll sort it, let's get you sorted out though" Sam said as she gave her little sister a hug. She turned to Freddie "Give me minute" she said before walking into the kitchen. Sam told Charley to sit on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar and to wait a minute for her to get a cold cloth. "Bobby, Jo come here now!" she shouted rinsing a cloth under the cold water.

"What?" they asked.

"What did you do to your sister?"

"Nothing" they simple replied.

"I beg to differ".

"Whatever" Jo said before starting to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked sternly.

"TV"

"Room now and no TV, computer or anything else. Or would you like to be the one to clean up the mess?"

"Room it is" she said before running out and before Sam changed her mind on cleaning up the mess.

"How about you Bobby?"

"Room" he said before following his older sister out of the room. . Sam turned to the crying Charlotte and brought the cold flannel and put it to her head.

Because Sam didn't live with her mom and her dad was never really around she took on the role of mother in the house. She looked after her little brothers and sisters, which was quite a big job considering she had 4 sisters and 2 brothers, but she didn't mind because they were happy like that.

Sam never liked to see them upset, she defended them when someone was being mean to them, looked after them at home and healed them when they were sick.

She loved them more than anything else in the world.

"How does that feel now?" Sam asked removing the flannel from Charley's head.

"Better" she sniffled.

"Good but keep it on your head for a little bit" Sam said with a small smile passing the flannel to her to put on her head. Sam suddenly remembered Freddie "I'll be right back I just need to sort something out, ok". Sam stood up and turned around about to look for Freddie when she saw him sitting at the table on the other side of room, having watched the whole event.

"I never saw you as the motherly type" Freddie said jokily once Sam had reached him and sat opposite him at the table.

"I know right, but I am. I look after them. Care for them. Not something you would expect of a girl who just got detention for three weeks for landing someone in A&E about 6 hours ago" she joked.

"Yeah, but it suits you" he smiled.

"Really? You think?" she asked.

"Totally" Freddie replied just as a little girl holding a flannel close to her head walked slowly over to Sam and sat next to her. "Who's this?" he asked.

Sam smiled "This is little Charley. She's had a bit of a problem with her brother and sister which involved hot chocolate" Sam answered with a disapproving look.

"Hi Charley. I'm Sam's friend Freddie" he said cheerfully turning to the little girl. But the girl just hid behind Sam.

"It's ok Charley. He's cool" Sam said to the hiding girl. The girl slowly stepped out from behind Sam.

"Hi" she said with a small smile. The girl quickly turned back to Sam "Why do you have detention for three weeks?" she asked Sam.

"Umm… I had a bit of a problem with some girls at school".

"Did she really go to A&E?"

"Yep" Sam replied. _I know that girl has hawk ears but really? But does she have to ask about it? _Sam thought to herself.

"I thought you said to mom no more trouble".

"I thought you said to mom you would listen into other peoples conversations" Sam said motioning between her and Freddie.

"Touché" She said with a smirk.

"Ok now it's getting late so time for bed" Sam said looking at the clock that hung just above the end of the table.

"But I'm not tired" she whined.

"Too bad you have to be up early to go on the trip tomorrow".

"Fine" she groaned.

"Let's go" Sam said before picking her up and placing the 6 year old on her hip, as she was very small for her age. "I'll be right back" Sam said before walking out to put Charley to bed.

10 minutes later Sam came down and took her previous seat in the kitchen opposite Freddie. "They still not finished?"

"Nope. I wonder why my mom was so anxious to get over here" he thought out loud, with a puzzling look on his face.

"Yeah, I know I only met her a few weeks ago but seriously she seemed so tense and I'm pretty sure she doesn't usually act like that".

"Oh no. she's always tense for some reason or another but not usually this bad" Freddie said in a concerned tone. "Hey where's my drink?" he asked which just made Sam confused "You offered me a drink".

"So sorry sir I will bring it right out, one moment" Sam said in a fake posh British accent which caused both to burst out in laughter.

Sam came back over to the table a minute later with 2 cans of peppy cola, she place one in front of Freddie and the other in front of herself.

"So what did you say when Principal Franklin wanted to talk to you earlier?" Sam asked. She knew that he would say that he wasn't even there at the time of the fight; Sam had only known him for a short amount of weeks but she knew what he was like just from that.

What Sam didn't know was that Freddie in fact had said that he was there and had seen Sam beat the girls up for no reason, as instructed to by his beloved girlfriend.

"I said that I wasn't there" he said trying to hide the disappointment in his own voice from lying to Principal Franklin about Sam and now lying to Sam about what he said to Principal Franklin.

"Ok" Sam shrugged it off, but she was aware of the disappointment in his voice she just didn't know why it was there.

"Freddie, Freddie. We're leaving" they heard Freddie's mother shout from the main hall.

"Coming" he shouted back.

"Bye Sam, see you at school tomorrow" he said before walking towards the hall to leave.

"Bye".

* * *

**Again I am sooo sorry about the late chapter. Please Review Favorite and Follow to find out what happens next in _What happened to Sam and Freddie._**

**Also I have decided to update only once a week so I have a chance to properly write and make the story perfect.**


	6. Chapter 6: Detention

**I am soo sorry its so late but i've had really bad writers block recently and for about 4 days i pretty much lost the plot of the story and where I was going with it. but now i have finished it and its here ready to be read, so enjoy and sorry about the shortness but its only a filler for the next chapter really so enjoy... again.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Detention

A week or so had passed since Sam's punishment had been set and it was her first detention at the Ridgeway, and she had been a student at the less than a month. What would her mother think if she found out?

Sam walked down a crowded corridor in Ridgeway High School, dodging other students, as the school bell rang for the last lesson of the day. She had History, with none other than the infamous Mr Howard.

She slowly trudged toward the stingy classroom at the other end of the corridor. As she neared the classroom she could smell the stale dust from the ancient history textbooks clouding the room, as usual.

Sam walked into the classroom with a frown playing upon her lips. Her eyes darted around the room to see who had arrived and who was yet to.

"Puckett sit down" She heard Mr Howard say. She wasn't in the mood for a fight before class had even started yet so she quickly took her seat at the back of the classroom.

She looked to her left to find the seat empty. She looked around for him but he wasn't in sight. _Where is he? _She thought.

"Miss Puckett have you lost something?" Mr Howard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Sam replied, not even bothering to look at him. She knew from that moment that, without Freddie next to her, this was going to be a _very _boring lesson.

Sam and Freddie had become very close friends since the first time they met. Whenever they were together they always found a way to make a boring time fun for them.

She almost fell asleep several times during the agonisingly boring lesson but somehow managed to stay awake, barely. She couldn't deal with a double detention for sleeping in class.

Throughout the whole lesson she couldn't help but wonder where Freddie was; she had seen him only 5 minutes before class but he said he had something to do before he went and he would be right back. Unfortunately he didn't, well not until 5 minutes before the end of the lesson.

"Sorry I'm late sir. Principal Franklin needed my help with something" Freddie said calmly as he walked to his seat next to Sam.

"Oh ok" Mr Howard said, unusually unlike himself with what he said and the tone he said it and then turned back to the board and continued his lecture on the American Revolution.

Sam quickly turned her head to Freddie with an irritated look. "What?" he whispered simply.

"What? Where the chiz have you been for the last fifty five minutes? You said you'd be five minutes not nearly an hour!" Sam exclaimed quietly.

"I was with Principal Franklin. He needed some help with some internet and network problems on the school system and I'm very good with computers so he asked if I could fix it for him" he replied.

"Oh" Sam whispered a little embarrassed that she had over-reacted over that. "Why come back for the last five minutes though?" she asked.

"I didn't want to face the wrath of Sam Puckett after disappearing last lesson today and not giving her an explanation as to why I wasn't there" he replied with a smirk.

"Ok" Sam said before turning her attention back to Mr Howard. Seconds later the end-of-lesson bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Read chapter 7 for next lesson class" Mr Howard shouted in his usual grumpy tone followed by a grumble of 'Yes sir's and 'Whatever's from the class as they left the classroom.

"See ya tomorrow Sam" Freddie said before they parted ways to go to the opposite ends of the corridor.

"Bye" Sam replied.

Sam arrived at detention 5 minutes late as she usually does to see most of her friends in there with smirks spread across their faces and she wondered what they did.

"Samantha Puckett you're late" Miss Parkes said in her snooty accent. Miss Parkes was a very arrogant and cruel old woman, she was rude to all the students at Ridgeway, except for her granddaughter Carly, and everyone hated her for it. She gave out detentions for the fun of it.

"Yeah whatever, I was on the other side of the school and had to get through the crowd of people leaving" Sam explained.

"No wonder, now sit" She commanded pointing at a chair in the front row. Sam did as she was asked and sat in the chair opposite Miss Parkes. "You will all sit in silence until the end of detention, no moving seats, talking, texting, chewing gum, drinking and most of all do not annoy me or I will add another day of detention, are we clear?"

"Crystal" Jade said with a sarcastic smile.

"Good, I will be in the teachers' lounge with Ms Briggs and Mr Howard so don't disturb us" she said before leaving the room.

"Well I'll have that disgusting image in my head for eternity" Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Same" Danni and Liam said at the same time from the back of the classroom where all five of Sam's friends where sitting.

"So how've you been? I haven't seen you lately" Chris said as he sat on the table in front of Sam.

"I've been good. I've had load of homework and stuff to do so that's kept me busy" Sam replied and all 5 friends burst out in laughter. "What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Since when does Sam Puckett do homework?" Liam asked between laughs.

"Since she wanted to _not _get in trouble with her already worked up parents" Sam answered in annoyance and the five burst out laughing again.

"Since when has Sam Puckett cared about getting into trouble?" Danni asked between laughs.

"Uh…" Sam stuttered trying to think of when she actually started to care if she was in trouble "I don't know".

"Well we can make sure you don't want to care ever again" Chris said in seductive voice as he leaned close to Sam's face.

"Get a room already" Danni said with an annoyed look on her face which Chris just chuckled at.

"Nah we're good out here" Chris laughed. Then he leaned into kiss Sam but she quickly pulled away "What's the matter with you?" He asked in annoyance.

"Nothing it's just I have a cold and I don't want you to catch it" Sam lied with a fake smile.

"You don't look like you have a cold" He rebutted with suspicion.

"Well I'm just getting over it but I could still be contagious" Sam covered.

"Ok" Chris said almost in defeat but Sam could tell he was not entirely convinced.

"So what we gonna do for the next…" Jade paused to check the time on her phone "… 40 minutes".

"How about we have a look at what the teachers are doing in the teachers' lounge" Liam offered.

"Yeah lets go" everyone said before they got up and made their way to the door.

"Umm actually I think I'll stay here I have tons of stuff to do" Sam said, she actually did have a lot of homework to do since she hadn't had the time in the last few weeks because she had to look after her brothers and sisters for her dad, who was busy.

"It's only homework" Danni shrugged.

"Yeah but homework is actually important" Sam defended.

"Easy there Sammie" Chris said with a laugh "Come on".

"No I'll stay here, you know what if someone comes in I can cover for you guys" Sam offered.

"Sam what's happened to you? You've changed" Chris said.

"I guess I have" Sam agreed with a small grin appearing on her lips.

"I don't like it" Chris said sharply.

"Well I do" Sam once again defended "And If you don't like it then leave me alone".

"Fine" Chris said bluntly and then he walked out the room followed by the rest of the group.

The time alone flew by and Sam managed to finish over 6 separate homework pieces and started her project.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story please R&R.**


End file.
